


Marble Floors

by boohoo_cracker



Category: Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: 5undy - Freeform, Cute, DNF, Fluff, Gen, M/M, fundy sad, waltz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29910810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boohoo_cracker/pseuds/boohoo_cracker
Summary: 5up's in love. with a certain furry.That certain furry is also in love.With Dream.But with a stolen kiss and Fundy left heartbroken, perhaps the two can figure something out..(loosely) inspired on the song Marble Floors' by Vian Izak
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy/5up, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Floris | Fundy/5up
Comments: 14
Kudos: 87





	Marble Floors

**Author's Note:**

> I love this song sm you have no idea.  
> here it is if you want to listen! SO GOOD HSJS  
> https://m.youtube.com/results?sp=mAEA&search_query=marble+floors#
> 
> I DO NOT SHIP 5UP AND FUNDY. I LOVE THEIR FRIENDSHIP AND OVERALL DYNAMIC SO FIC BOOM
> 
> THIS IS SOMETHING I WROTE AT LIKE 2AM SO IM SORRY IF ITS REALLY SHITTY

5up checks his messager again. It had been hours of no response from Fundy, and he was getting worried. Hafu sticks her head out from the Cafeteria door.  
"5up? Come in here a second?" 5up stows his messager back in his pocket, walking towards Hafu. She gestures towards a nearby table and they sit at it, 5up grabbing a juice.  
"You've been a little out of it, 5up." she notes, tracing the edge of the table with her finger. 5up tilts his head.  
"In what way?"  
Hafu raises her eyebrows at him, until 5up looks away, blushing.  
"It's the ball tonight isn't it?" 5up hesitates, then nods slowly, hand absentmindedly brushing his messager again.  
"I was meant to go with him." He admits, staring blankly at Steve and Dk, who were trying to throw cheetos into the other's mouth. "But now he's going with 𝘋𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮..." Hafu didn't need to ask who 'he' was.  
It hadn't been a shock to most of the crewmates on board the Skeld that 5up had a small ('very small, miniscule, in fact!' he says whenever the subject is brought up) crush on a certain furry that sometimes accompanied them on their various travels. What had been a shock to them was the fact that Fundy was actually getting married to Dream, one of the most powerful people in the galaxy.  
"I mean.. they are fiancés, aren't they?" 5up shakes himself, looking back to Hafu, who was gazing worriedly at the pink astronaut.  
"He's being used." He replies stubbornly, heading back to his normal argument. Hafu sighs, shaking her head.  
"Maybe he loves him. We barely know the guy."  
"But you don't think he does." 5up persists. Hafu frowns.  
"No. I don't." She bites her lip, as if deciding something difficult. "Look, we're gonna head to Polus, and pick up Wolf, Ellum and Tina on the way there. DumbDog is.. taking care of the imposters and Janet and Plushys are gonna be conked out for a while longer. I can take care of dumb and dumber over there," she gestures to Steve and Dk (Steve swearing at Dk as he squirts juice all over him) "You can go." 5up perks up, smiling as though she had just told him Christmas had come.  
"You mean it?" Hafu nods tiredly.  
"Yes! Go!"  
5up scrambles out of the chair, pointing at Hafu.  
"You're the best! You are the absolute best!" Hafu grins.  
"Meet us at Polus or I'll murder you!" she shouts back, 5up chuckling. "Hey, wait!" 5up turns back to her. "Try and bring your furry friend too, okay?" He nods, nearly skipping out of cafeteria as he heads to the airlock, mentally preparing what he was going to say in his head.  
He needs a suit.  
\--  
"This is nice, isn't it?" Dream smiles behind the mask. Fundy nods, taking hold of Dream's hand and squeezing it. But he wasn't really in the carriage. His head was far into space, thinking about 5up. Of course, he understood why he had cancelled. Having an imposter on the ship was pretty challenging, and even though 5up was more than capable of taking care if himself, he still worried. 𝘏𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘣𝘦 𝘧𝘭𝘰𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩 𝘴𝘱𝘢𝘤𝘦 𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘯𝘰𝘸, he thinks bitterly, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘐 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸.  
The carriage stops, lurching forward slightly as it does so. Fundy shakes himself out of his stupor and smiles again at Dream, stepping put of the carriage with him. Dream glances at Fundy, and kisses his cheek.  
"I'll try and stay with you, oka-"  
"Dream!" two figures wave them over. Fundy sighs, but they walk over to two smartly dressed men, one in a blue suit, the other in a smart black suit with an orange tie.  
"You need to come see this," Says the smaller of the two, grabbing Dream's arm and pulling him out of Fundy's grasp. Dream grimaces at Fundy, mouthing 'I'm sorry' at him over his shoulder, but as Fundy turns away, he hears that infectious laughter of his. Dream never laughs like that around him.  
He wanders into the hall, listening to the faint waltz coming from the ballroom and finally finds himself in a corridor, head against the wall.  
He's not sure how long he stands there, just listening to the silence occasionally broken by sounds of feet and doors opening and shutting. And then he hears a giggle. A whisper. The sound of shoes against wood and hand against hand. He turns, to see George and Dream, huddled closely together, no Sapnap in sight. 𝘞𝘦𝘭𝘭, 𝘪𝘵'𝘴 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘦, he reasons, 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺'𝘳𝘦 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘴, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘣𝘦𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘦𝘴 𝘋𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘥𝘰 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰-  
He watches as Dream chuckles, pulling George closer. Lips on lips. And all at once, his reality shatters.  
𝘞𝘩𝘺 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘶𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘤𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘯?  
𝘞𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘣𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘥, 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘳𝘶𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨?  
He was standing in a corridor, watching his fiancé kiss his best friend (and from the easy way he does so it's clear that they've done it before). It was supposed to be one of the best nights of his life. How did it turn out to be one of the worst? Fundy crumples to the floor, sliding down the wall, and buries his face in his hands.  
He was so gullible, so giddy and in love.  
𝘏𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘰 𝘴𝘵𝘶𝘱𝘪𝘥.  
\--  
It could've been minutes, hours, days until he hears another sound. Someone walking down the corridor again - perhaps Sapnap, looking for the two 'lovebirds', or was it Dream, pretending that everything was fine when his world had fallen into his nightmares. The person stops, and Fundy feels a tingling, their eyes on the back of his neck. They walk towards him, and he can hear a rustle of fabric as they crouch down next to him. He looks up, peaking through his eyelashes. 

"Hey, stranger." The man smiles crookedly at him, such warmth in his eyes.  
"5up?" He stammers, feeling his cheeks heat up as he gazes back into his eyes. He didn't think he'd ever been happier to see someone. "Your suit.." 5up glances down, plucking at the sleeve of his rose suit.  
"What about it?" Fundy gives him the once over, taking him in.  
"It's beautiful." He replies finally, voice soft. 5up blushes the colour of his suit. He clears his throat, regaining composure and holds out his hand.  
"May I have this dance?" Fundy smiles, taking his hand.  
"You may." They rise as one, 5up kissing Fundy's knuckles as they make their way to the now crowded ballroom. Someone sits down on the piano, and another walks up to the microphone to start singing.  
5up grips Fundy's hand, gently leading him iver to the ballroom floor.  
𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘢 𝘩𝘰𝘮𝘦, 𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘢 𝘩𝘰𝘮𝘦..  
They sway to the music, turning on the spot, 5up leading Fundy through the crowd.  
𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘮𝘢𝘳𝘣𝘭𝘦 𝘧𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘳𝘴, 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘮𝘢𝘳𝘣𝘭𝘦 𝘧𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘳𝘴  
Dream and George are nowhere to be seen, but Fundy doesn't mind. He could stay like this, gently swaying, forever.  
𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘢 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘐 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘩𝘰𝘭𝘥, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘢 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘐 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘩𝘰𝘭𝘥..  
5up grips his hand a little tighter, as though afraid Fundy would let go.  
He could never.  
𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘴𝘦 𝘧𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘳𝘴 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘤𝘰𝘭𝘥.  
"5..." 5up smiles at the nickname. "Why did you come here?" 5up chews his lip, considering.  
"Well, I guess the short answer is I couldn't get you out of my head." Fundy dips his head, grinning at their shoes. 𝘛𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘮𝘢𝘯. He looks back up at 5up.  
"I can say the same."  
Were they flirting? Fundy wasn't sure.  
𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘩𝘦'𝘭𝘭 𝘥𝘢𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘰𝘯 𝘮𝘺 𝘵𝘰𝘦𝘴, 𝘴𝘩𝘦'𝘭𝘭 𝘥𝘢𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘰𝘯 𝘮𝘺 𝘵𝘰𝘦𝘴..  
"And I don't think I need to ask why you were sitting in the corridor." Fundy's face falls.  
"Yeah. I-" he curses, blinking the tears out of his eyes. "I don't think we're getting married anymore. Me and Dream." Something flickers across 5up's face, quickly replaced with regret.  
𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘨𝘳𝘰𝘸𝘴, 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘨𝘳𝘰𝘸𝘴  
"I'm so sorry."  
"No, don't be. I should have seen it coming."  
5up repositions his arms, so that they're hugging.  
"Still. It sucks." Fundy nods into his shoulder.  
"It does."  
𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘮𝘯𝘦𝘺 𝘸𝘦'𝘭𝘭 𝘧𝘭𝘰𝘢𝘵, 𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘮𝘯𝘦𝘺 𝘸𝘦'𝘭𝘭 𝘧𝘭𝘰𝘢𝘵  
5up repositions himself again, so that he's holding Fundy in a proper waltz position.  
"C'mon, I'll teach you." Fundy chuckles wetly, nodding. 5up moves his leg towards Fundy's muttering instructions under his breath as they dance across the ballroom. "You're a real natural."  
Fundy flips his hair.  
"I really am." 5up laughs, gazing into Fundy's eyes for perhaps a little too long.  
𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘭𝘰𝘶𝘥𝘴 𝘐'𝘭𝘭 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘢 𝘤𝘰𝘢𝘵.  
"Come to Polus with me." He blurts out. Fundy frowns.  
"But I have things to do, a marriage to plan-" he stops himself. "When do you leave?" Fundy whispers, centimetres away from his face .  
"Later tonight." 5up whispers back, breath hitched. Fundy chews the inside of his cheek. He wanted to go. He really did. Fundy hadn't really been out - anywhere - since he had proposed to Dream, let alone on a mission. He'd barely even seen 5up. And god knows this was definitely a good time to get away.  
"This isn't a no.. but it isn't a yes. I have a life here, friends, family, Dream-" he stops himself again. 5up nods eagerly.  
"That's fine. Just think about it?" Fundy nods... then frowns.  
"You know what? Fuck it. I'll go to Polus." 5up grins, eyes lighting up - and he swears, it's worth saying yes just to see that smile.  
"You will?"  
"I will."  
𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘢 𝘩𝘰𝘮𝘦, 𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘢 𝘩𝘰𝘮𝘦..  
They dance a little longer, grinning, with eyes only for each other.  
𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘮𝘢𝘳𝘣𝘭𝘦 𝘧𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘳𝘴, 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘮𝘢𝘳𝘣𝘭𝘦 𝘧𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘳𝘴  
"You wanna leave?" Fundy asks, finally breaking out of hold. 5up nods, taking his hand abd squeezing it.  
"Let's get out of here."  
𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘢 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘐 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘩𝘰𝘭𝘥, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘢 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘐 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘩𝘰𝘭𝘥..  
They hop into the carriage that 5up had rented, giggling like little kids. Fundy glances at 5up fondly, smile twisting onto his face.  
"Thank you. For getting me out of there." 5up blinks sleepily.  
"That was all you." Fundy intertwines their hands. He hesitates, then kisses 5up's knuckles, who smiles a little.  
"My 5up." He whispers, unsure of whether or not he can hear him.  
"My furry." He replies, eyes closed, a goofy smile now on his face.  
𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘴𝘦 𝘧𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘳𝘴.. 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘤𝘰𝘭𝘥.

**Author's Note:**

> ok but even though i wrote it at 2am i kinda want to expand on this?? maybe an among us murder mystery kinda 5undy fic? idk could be fun hmu if interested ahah  
> hope you liked and please dont judge my taste in music because i am much too emotional rn and i love this song


End file.
